House of the Condemed
by Demon0
Summary: A cop named Cooper chases a hit and run criminal to an abandoned house. He later learns that this house isn't normal but seems to hold....demons. Cooper trys to leave but is trapped in this house. He searches this house for any exit but can he find it.


What if there was a place where the earth and hell meet. A place that contains the beasts and monsters of hell. A place that traps the cursed and tortures the innocent. This place can be called hells gate. It can be called infierino's sanctuary. Doesn't matter what you call it, it's all the same. Would you believe in a place like this? This devilish place where you might go insane. I can't tell what your mind is for you I'm just the teller not the keeper.

"We got a hit and run in progress any available units please respond" a ladies voice came over the radio. "Officer Cooper here where's the runner" Cooper said into the radio mic. "He's going south on mulberry street in a black ford pickup. He is armed and dangerous, approach with caution." The station lady replied back to the officer. "gatcha over and out" Cooper said as he cleaned his car seat of his food crumbs. His car was nasty inside, filled with trash and old food scattered all over it. He never was good at cleaning anything. He just brushed stuff out of the way and started his vehicle. He drove off turning on the siren into the worst time for traffic. There was one time each weekday when traffic is the worst, and that time is when everyone was done working. Even though there was traffic people knew what a siren meant and got out of the way. He sped off as fast as he could to get to the street. He was lucky when he got to it though. The criminal zipped right in his face. There were a few cars there following the runner. "Damn it he's mine bastards" Cooper whined as he followed at full speed. He never liked working with others and always wants the credit for something. So when someone is chasing the guy he is after it became a competition. He wanted to get the guy first so he tried to pass the others. As he passed the other cops flipped him off. He knew that they would be pissed after this. Cooper was about 20 yards from him now. This guy sucked at driving from cops. He got close to hitting two people and almost ran off the road. This guy seemed drunk or just a plain idiot. Cooper tried to get closer but his windshield all of a sudden crack with a hole in it. The stupid idiot shot at him. That wasn't smart at all. Cooper wasn't an average cop and wasn't a nice guy. He has had more police brutality violations then people during the segregation. He was a mean ass cop but he was the best out of the entire station. Solved more case and took more bad guys than anyone else. They kept dodging cars until one was stupid enough to get in the way. Cooper just scraped on the side and squeezed through two cars. As they passed they entered a neighborhood so no traffic. Cooper started to get pissed off and pulled out his berretta 9mm pistol and fired at the guy's car. After a few shots his tire was shot and he started to lose control. He was lucky and got control again but was driving into someone's lawn. He tried to turn away but made the car start to flip. Cooper was smart and stopped in the yard away from the crook. The crooks guy spun around and landed on the houses porch crushing it. Cooper got out in and ran at the car weapon up and ready. The crook was fast enough to get out and ran to the house. Cooper tried to stop him but missed every shot. The crook ran inside this building that looked haunted. This place was ugly as heck. It was never took care of or tortured by something. Then he looks at the whole house quick and notices what house it was. This house was supposed to be haunted. Cooper didn't believe in ghosts and monsters but this place gave him the creeps but it didn't stop him from going in. He opened the door slowly scanning the hall he entered in. This place looked wrecked and destroyed. This placed, at first glance to Cooper, looked like a crack house. Shacking the thought aside he continued forward. I quick checked every open room along the way. There was nothing in any room except trash and rubble from where this place was falling apart. As he continued he then heard a yell of pain. It was most likely him so he rushed forward and took cover at the corner of another door. With a click of the handle and a slow creaking of the door opening he entered gun first. When he got far enough he was in shock at what he saw. There was a group of three guys tearing him apart. He couldn't tell if it was the crook until his head was thrown around in one of their hands. Cooper freaked and ran down to the exit not caring if they heard him. As he ran he glanced behind him and saw them at the doors frame with the door closing. One grinned before it closed and there was blood dripping from his mouth. They were eating him. "HOLY SHIT!" he yelled in fear as he closed in to the front door. He opened it and took one step out. Instead of ground he got nothing. There was nothing there and he almost fell. Before he fell he got a grip on the door and kicked his way back into the house. "What the hell!" he said as he looked down into the nothingness. It was black and there was noises coming from it. Then there was a shriek from something in the darkness and he closed the door looking back into the house. He looked around for the other three hoping they weren't there waiting and for his prays they weren't. Now he has no idea what's going on but now he is stuck in this house and a gun, one extra clip, and god who knows what those things were but he has to be ready. In this house anything may form.

(More horrors will come)

(To be continued)


End file.
